


Bring Me The Horizon

by SamReiGel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bring Me The Horizon - Freeform, Character Death, Draco Has a Smartphone, Harry as Olliver Sykes, Hermione is still modelling for Burberry, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Hogwarts, Songfic, but not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamReiGel/pseuds/SamReiGel
Summary: Draco gets invited by Hermione to a Muggle rock concert, and he was very surprised with what he found.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Bring Me The Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years and years ago but I never got round to continuing it. I'm still writing chapter 2 but I feel like this needed to be posted now before it's too late. Suffer with me?

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his office when someone knocked on his door.

“Come in” he said.

Hermione Granger entered, her no longer bushy hair tied in a loose bun, her face now decorated with light makeup and the room suddenly smelled faintly of roses.

“Draco, it’s late. And it’s Friday. Let’s go have a drink” she said kindly.

“Alright, just a minute” Draco said without looking up from his work.

“No, now. Come on, you’ve worked enough for today” she insisted like a sister trying to persuade her brother.

“Don’t push me” he said again.

Hermione sighed tiredly but Draco was already on his feet. He waved once on his workspace and things rearranged themselves as how he preferred. He grabbed his coat and followed Hermione out. “Don’t worry, I don’t intend to keep you out too long. We need to get proper rest tonight” his superior said to him as they walked side by side on the pavement.

“Do we have anything tomorrow?” he assumed.

“As a matter of fact, we do” she smiled.

Hermione didn’t always abuse her power as his supervisor and decide things for him to do especially on weekends, but the couple of times she did the sort of thing were always as a friend and he didn’t particularly mind.

“May I ask what you’ve got for me this time?” he whined playfully.

Hermione giggled as she pushed open the door to their weekend bar

“I’ll tell you later, come on” and they went in.

They settled down and ordered their drinks. It’s been two years since the war ended, the war that began the night Dumbledore died and ended with the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco had defected from the Death Eaters when Voldemort killed his parents during Christmas break, and he had fought against them until the end. Because of that, he managed to leave trial as a free man. He had returned to Hogwarts to finish his NEWTs, and that was when he realized that once his pureblood ideals and snobbish attitude were set aside, he and Hermione got along pretty well. He waited some time before he started working, which was why he was now under her in the Department of Magical Creatures.

“So, what do we have tomorrow?” Draco asked again.

“Right. Have you ever been to a Muggle concert?” Hermione asked.

“Hermione, I’ve only been to one concert in my life. And that wasn’t even really a concert. It was just a show during the Yule Ball, thousands of years ago” he said.

“I thought so, you and your pureblood traditions” she grinned “that’s why we’re going to one tomorrow night!”

“What?”

“I’ve got free tickets. You should know that this band is very famous right now in the Muggle world. I’ve asked Ginny but she couldn’t make it. I thought it would be great to show what Muggle entertainment is like to my wizard friends, but since she couldn’t come, you’re the next person on my list” she beamed.

“I’m flattered, thanks. But really, Hermione? A Muggle concert?”

Draco remembered the Yule Ball. It was a bit wilder than the balls he was used to as a child, and he remembered feeling overwhelmed that night.

“It’s not so bad. It’s going to be fun” she assured him.

Hermione had showed up on his doorstep an hour before the agreed time, saying she forgot to tell him to dress Muggle. So she made him wear clothes she’d brought with her, some Muggle jeans he always saw Muggleborns wear back in school and a ‘Tee’ shirt. They felt rather revealing to him but Hermione insisted he looked fit. They left in a hurry and apparated to Muggle London.

He swore he had never seen so many people in his life before once they arrived at the hall. Everyone everywhere was shouting and yelling at each other. Someone was always bumping into him or stepping on his toe. Someone definitely groped his arse, but before he could turn and say something Hermione pulled him away. By the time they found their seats, he was already quite tired.

“You alright?” Hermione asked.

“Yea, I’m fine”

He noticed a full orchestra set was assembled on the stage. There were some instruments that he did not recognize set up among the ensemble. He was delighted, he always did like symphonies. His mother would take him to see a show every time they went to Paris when he was little. The centre of the hall was cleared of seating area for people to stand though. That was strange to him.

It was a while before the musicians walked onto the stage and took their positions. Draco had been admiring the decorum of the hall, wondering why the many people in it couldn’t seem to keep quiet as things were supposed to be on orchestra concerts such as this. The audience started chanting, and when the music started they screamed, but they died down as it persisted. It was definitely not classical music but it was still beautiful. It was less elaborate and more focused on the melody as a single sound with accompanying effects, and Draco was taken aback when the audience clapped along. He couldn’t feel angry at them because the music killed their noise. Eventually it started to reach the climax, but instead the music stayed at a high note, and five people walked onto to stage, and that was when the crowd screamed loudest. Draco realized they were the real artists they were here to watch. Something else started to play and it definitely wasn’t part of the orchestra. A steady beat continued, soon joined by the singing of the lead member. Draco thought he’d seen the singer before.

_You can have my heart _

The drum joined in as the orchestra continued to play their part in the song.

_The world's a funeral, a room of ghosts _

_No hint of movement, no sign of pulse _

_Only an echo, just skin and bone _

_They kick the chair, but we—we help tie the rope _

Suddenly the music boomed. Draco couldn’t even hear his own heart beat. In its place was the beat of the drum and he was grounded to it.

_So come rain on my parade _

_'Cause I wanna feel it _

_Come shove me over the edge_

_ 'Cause my head is in overdrive _

_I'm sorry, but it's too late _

_And it's not worth saving _

_So come rain on my parade _

_I think we're doomed _

_I think we're doomed _

_And now there is no way back _

And then Draco realized. The one singing, the man standing on the stage and singing on top of his lungs was in fact Harry Potter. Draco looked to Hermione. She smiled at him knowingly as if she’d been waiting for him to do that.

_So leave the light on, I'm coming home _

_It's getting darker, but I'll carry on _

_The sun don't shine but it never did _

_And when it rains, it fucking pours, But I think I like it _

_And you know that I'm in love with the mess _

_I think I like it _

Harry Potter, the Saviour of the Wizarding World who was last seen at the Battle of Hogwarts, who cast down Voldemort with his own curse. He’d disappeared after the battle and no one ever saw him again. Now his singing mounted up to screaming his throat sore, but it didn’t stop. He kept singing.

_I think we're doomed _

_I think we're doomed _

_And now there is no way back _

_I think we're doomed _

_I think we're doomed _

_And now there is no way back _

_So come rain on my parade _

_'Cause I wanna feel it _

_Come shove me over the edge _

_'Cause my head is in overdrive _

_I'm sorry, but it's too late _

_And it's not worth saving _

“As loud as you can” Harry shouted to his audience in between chorus.

Now everyone was singing along, even Hermione beside him put her hand up and started as loud as she could.

_So come rain on my parade _

_I think we're doomed _

_I think we're doomed _

_And now there is no way back _

_I think we're doomed _

_I think we're doomed _

_And now there is no way back _

The song ended and the cheers got louder. Immediately another sequence started slowly, and Draco took the chance.

“Why is Potter singing?” Draco asked stupidly.

Hermione laughed.

“Some heroes get drunk. Some go crazy. Harry sings” she said.

Harry looked so different from the last time he’s seen him. He still had the messy shrub as hair, which now completely fit the occasion, but he wasn’t wearing his glasses anymore. Draco didn’t realise it could make so much difference. Harry’s voice echoed in the hall

“Can you feel my heart?” he said, and the music boomed again.

The lights flickered wildly, the crowd started jumping, and Draco’s own senses peaked along with the noise.

_Can you help the hopeless? _

_Well, I'm begging on my knees, _

_Can you save my bastard soul? _

_Will you wait for me?_

_ I'm sorry, brothers _

_So sorry, lover _

_Forgive me, father _

_I love you, mother _

_Can you hear the silence? _

_Can you see the dark? _

_Can you fix the broken? _

_Can you feel my heart? _

This time Harry’s singing were all screaming. It was so different than the type of music Draco listened to but he couldn’t hate it. It was chaotic yet beautiful in its own way. Still, he said

“Granger, I have to say. Your taste in music is appalling”

“It’s not mine!” she pouted.

_I’m scared to get close _

_And I hate being alone _

_I long for that feeling to not feel at all _

_The higher I get, the lower I’ll sink _

_I can’t drown my demons, they know how to swim _

It was a chanting that they repeated, Harry and his audience, over and over. The modern instruments and the orchestra worked together to build up momentum as Harry started to scream louder and more desperate. The chorus led to a loud and mind-blowing ending. 

* * *

_Can you tell from the look in our eyes? _

“We’re going nowhere” the crowd answered Harry’s call.

_We live our lives like we're ready to die _

“We’re going nowhere” they screamed back.

Draco had never music so loud before. He never thought symphonies could sound like this either. As the concert went on, the music just got louder and heavier. He was sure Harry was cursing in his lyrics too.

_I thought I buried you and covered the tracks _

_You'll have to take this with your cold dead hands_

_ I thought I buried you _

_What's dead can never die _

“Doesn’t he get tired from screaming?” he shouted in Hermione’s ear.

“No, he’s not really screaming. It’s a singing technique, really hard to do” Hermione yelled back.

It made him want to scream. It made him realize that was why the crowd was screaming along. He saw the musicians too were shouting along when they could.

_Can you tell from the look in our eyes? _

_(we're going nowhere) _

_We live our lives like we're ready to die _

_(we're going nowhere) _

_You can run but you'll never escape _

_(over and over again) _

_Will we ever see the end? _

_(we're going nowhere) _

_This is sempiternal _

_Will we ever see the end? _

_This is sempiternal _

_Over and over, again and again. _

Harry had power over the hall like he was king. Which was exactly the case, as the crowd came here to listen to him, as they followed his every word, as his every shout was answered a thousandfold. He looked like he belonged there, like he was born for it, exactly as he looked in the war. This time, he embraced his power and revelled in it, every second of it unhesitant. He was pouring out everything inside of him. Draco was mesmerised beyond his mind.

_It's the start of the end _

_Surrender the throne _

_The blood on my hands covered the holes _

_We've been surrounded by vicious cycles _

_And we're truly alone _

_The scars on your heart are yours to atone _

_We've been surrounded _

_Let 'em sing, let 'em sing! _

This song was pure anger. Draco could feel it.

_They came like moths to a flame _

_You left like a house in a hurricane _

_(The wolves are at my door) _

Was he singing about the wizarding world?

_I hear them clawing at the gates (Let us in, let us in) _

_I hear them calling out my name (I don't care) _

_Let them sing, let them sing, let them sing _

_Let the bastards sing _

_Let them sing, let them sing _

_Let the bastards sing Let them sing, let them sing _

_Let the bastards sing _

_Let the God-forsaken bastards sing _

This time Harry really was shouting, no matter what Hermione said. He was screaming his lungs out, undoubtedly singing about the wizarding world that he left behind. He was singing with the hatred and fury he couldn’t show before, that he now conveyed as he never could any way else. The state of his mind throughout the war now expressed in form of chaos and beauty.

* * *

_S.P.I.R.I.T. _

_Spirit, let's hear it _

_S.P.I.R.I.T. _

_Spirit, let's hear it _

_Let's go! _

_I've had enough _

_There's a voice in my head _

_Says I'm better off dead _

_But if I sing along _

_A little fucking louder _

_To a happy song _

_I'll be alright _

This song sounded different. It wasn’t just noise anymore. It was fucking sexy.

_We are possessed _

_We're all fucked in the head _

_Alone and depressed _

_But if we sing along _

_A little fucking louder _

_To a happy song _

_Maybe we'll forget cause' _

Harry was just fucking sexy when he sang like that. He was oozing confidence in every second of his voice, and Draco was getting hard just listening to it. Watching Harry sing, seeing his veins and muscles bulge out while playing the guitar, and the sweats trickling down as he screamed, was erotic. He couldn’t get enough of it.

_The world has coalesced _

_Into one giant mess _

_Of hate and unrest _

_So let's all sing along _

_A little God damn louder _

_To a happy song _

_And pretend it's all ok _

_Let's go! So let's sing along _

Harry built momentum, the crack in his voice made Draco choke back a whimper.

_Let's sing along _

_A little fucking louder _

_A little fucking louder _

_Well, don't you feel so much better? _

That was the loudest he screamed throughout the concert, and it made Draco scream too. He was jumping and putting his hands up with the rest of them before he realised the song was over.

They were reaching the end of the concert and it was time for the last song. Draco’s arms were sore now, his throat scratchy from shouting, and he was sweating all over but he didn’t even care. He never thought he could ever feel this alive again since the war. The hall got quiet when Harry started talking. He took deep breaths and held the microphone close to his mouth.

“This is the last song tonight” he said.

The crowd cheered and whooped. Hermione whistled loudly.

“This song is for the man who used to be my friend and only brother”

“Oh, Harry!” Hermione gasped and wiped tears from her eyes.

Draco looked at her and back at Harry. The song began, as steady and loud as it could get. Ronald Weasley died in the Battle of Hogwarts. He was struck by the Killing Curse headed for Harry when his back was turned. Hermione would always cry when talking about him.

_What doesn't kill you makes you wish you were dead _

_Got a hole in my soul, growing deeper and deeper _

_And I can't take one more moment of this silence _

_The loneliness is haunting me _

_And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up _

Harry didn’t lend the mike for his audience to answer for him this time, not once. He sang it all by himself, eyes staring far beyond the confines of the hall.

_Who will fix me now? _

_Dive in when I'm down? _

_Save me from myself, don't let me drown _

_Who will make me fight? _

_Drag me out alive? _

_Save me from myself, don't let me drown _

Hermione was crying so hard but she let her tears fall.

_'Cause you know that I can't do this on my own. _

_(Woah oh oh oh) _

_'Cause you know that I can't do this on my own. _

_(Woah oh oh oh) _

_'Cause you know that I can't do this on my own. _

_(Woah oh oh oh) _

_('Cause you know that I can't do this on my own.) _

_Who will fix me now? _

_Who will fix me now? _

_Who will fix me now? _

_Dive in when I'm down? _

_Save me from myself, don't let me drown. _

She sang as loud as she could until Draco could hear her losing her voice. Draco couldn’t help but feel like this was a call. This time he didn’t sing along, or jump, or put his hands up. He watched Harry sing, listening to his words properly. The way he sang, the look in his eyes, they made him certain. Harry was calling out for someone. And for some reason, he wanted to answer that call.

* * *

“This way” Hermione took Draco’s hand and guided him.

They were now in the backstage. Hermione wanted to see Harry before they left and here they were. The place was packed with people who were messing with so many things Draco’s never seen before. He had no time to stop and examine the curious contraptions though as Hermione dragged him across the sea of people insistently. Finally they reached a door in a hallway that labelled ‘Oliver Sykes’. Hermione knocked. Suddenly Draco’s heart beat a little faster with anticipation. Harry opened the door, his hair as messy as ever and his eyes widened in surprise. “Hermione!” he exclaimed happily. Hermione jumped into his arms and cried loudly. Harry backed into the room from Hermione’s impact but Draco lingered at the doorway.

“Your music is still as ghastly as ever, Harry” she said in between sobs.

Harry laughed and it was another kind of music to his ears. Draco gulped. What was happening to him?

“I’m sorry I haven’t been writing back to you. I’ve been so busy with the tour, the rehearsals, and the journeys” Harry explained.

“It’s alright” she said, smiling.

Then Harry looked up at him and Draco almost tripped and fall to the floor even though he was standing stock still.

“Draco?” he asked in genuine surprise.

“Harry” he said slowly.

Harry seemed shocked when he called his name but once he realized why, the corners of his lips twitched as if holding back a smile. And just like that, they both understood that the past years now have nothing between them.

“I do hope you don’t mind me being here. Hermione invited me as her plus one” Draco said smoothly.

“No, not at all... did you enjoy the concert?” he asked both Draco and Hermione.

“I did, actually. Draco here said that my taste in music is appalling. That’s your fault, Harry” she poked his nose.

“It wasn’t entirely unpleasant” Draco said.

Harry laughed again. Draco’s heart skipped a beat.

“Coming from Draco Malfoy... it’s an honour” he smiled.

Suddenly a man poked his head through the doorway.

“Oli, group meeting” he said. And he left. Harry turned to look at Hermione sadly.

“It’s alright, Harry. I guess we’ll be going now. It’s really good to see you” Hermione said gently, cupping his cheek with her hand.

“I’ll owl you soon” he smiled.

They hugged again and Hermione left the room. Harry was picking up things from his table but when he realized Draco was still there, he asked

“So... what’s it like working with Hermione at the Ministry? She wrote to me a lot about you. Apparently you aren’t as bad as you used to be”

“She’s right. Although she does like to decide what I do on my weekend such as this one” Draco said humorously.

“Right. I’m happy for the both of you” Harry smiled at him.

“What?”

“I’m glad she’s happy. And if you make her happy, then I’m glad” Harry said again.

There was a pause.

“As much as I like Hermione, I’m afraid I would never be in any intimate relationship with her” Draco said.

“What? Why not?” there was a hint of annoyance in Harry’s tone.

Knowing him, he would probably say something along the lines of Draco’s hatred for mudblood and such when Draco walked slowly and deliberately towards Harry who now looked apprehensive. He leaned a little bit to Harry’s face.

“She’s not my type, Potter” he said in a low voice.

Harry seemed to shiver lightly and turned his face to Draco. His eyes were the brightest green and tinted with something like relief, and then want. He leaned closer and paused, keeping his gaze and waiting for Harry to push him away. When he didn’t, Draco gently took Harry’s mouth into his. Harry’s mouth was like heaven. It opened for him hesitantly, letting Draco plunder and ravish to his heart’s content. Harry seemed to grow impatient halfway through and started attacking Draco’s own mouth. He was just getting hard when Hermione’s voice echoed through the hallway.

“Draco?”

Harry gasped and pulled away quickly. He was flushed and breathless, his lips luscious pink. Draco licked his lips, noting Harry’s eyes following the movement.

“Draco? Come on, we’re leaving” Hermione’s head poked through the doorway.

Draco cleared his throat and turned to leave. He left Harry one lingering look before he disappeared through the door.


End file.
